Best of Friends
by Destinies
Summary: Amy returns back to Station Square not thinking that Cream would move on to have another best friend. But she's hard to get and won't let Amy near Cream. Can Amy and Cream be the best of friends without Diamond ruining it? Sonamy & Tailseam


**I suck at stories! But just review if you want too. Please be nice! **

Cream the Rabbit stared at her best friend, Diamond the Fox.

They had been best friends ever since Amy Rose, Cream's long best friend, moved away. It's been five years since that and Cream had befriended this fox. At first, Diamond was nice and fun to play with. But as she grew older, she became a hell and torture to the Sonic Team. Its been a long time since that and Cream hadn't stop thinking about her friend. Sure, the Sonic Team to do not mention Diamond about Amy because Diamond isn't the kind of girl you can, or worse, friend you can talk to.

"Are you finish?" Cream asked Diamond. What kind of girl takes two hours picking an outfit?

A lot, but Amy only took one hour which wasn't half bad. But for Diamond to take up two was especially to Cream and Rouge. Rouge on the other side wasn't coping a lot like Cream had.

"Not exact." Diamond replied as she tried another outfit on. Cream took a sigh. Just hurry up! Cream shouted in her mind as she watch the fox tried an outfit. "PERFECT!" Diamond cheered as she turned to see Cream shocked. "Isn't that outfit a little bit too revealing?" Cream asked Diamond as she stared at it. "No." Diamond replied.

"Just forget about it!" Cream said as she went to the other corner where there was a new and childish mall for her to visit. I don't get it why Diamond likes grown-up malls, Cream thought. Diamond was just twelve like Amy used to be, but Amy didn't like revealing outfits neither. I'll just be glad when she comes, she sang inside her mind as she went to the clothing section. It had beautiful blouses, some little skirts that ended on girl's knee, and some T-Shirts.

"Wait!" Cream heard Diamond shout behind her. Cream passed the clothing section and saw some necklaces, bracelets, and earrings.

She stopped when she heard her cell phone rang. She flipped it open to see Tails written in. The rabbit took a sigh before she pressed 'talk' and pressed the phone against her ear. "Hi?" Cream said as she grabbed a necklace to observe. "Guess what?" Tails asked. He had excite in his voice. "What are you excited about?" Cream asked ignoring Tails' question. "Just guess my question!" Tails pleaded still with excitement on his voice. "You finished the plane?"

Tails squinted. "No!" Tails said in a calmed voice. "Then what?" Cream asked.

"Give up? Amy's coming back tonight!" He shouted loudly it made Cream drop her cell phone. She bent down to pick it up and put it back on her ear. "What?!!" Cream asked surprised. The moment Amy came back had come. "Tell me you're not lying?" Cream told him. "I'm not."

Cream gasped as she hung up. "Hello?" Tails tried to contact Cream but he realized she hung up. "I can't believe it…" Cream whispered to herself as she walked outside the room. "What?" Diamond asked once she reached Cream. "Nothing." Cream said sad that Diamond ruined her moment. "Oh," Diamond said bored as she passed the rabbit.

"I need to get her something!" Cream said to herself as she ran into the room and saw many things. 'Which thing will be perfect?" Cream thought to herself as she observed everything. She stopped on her tracks when she saw a beautiful necklace with a pink orb in the middle. It was beautiful as you might say that Cream also wanted it for herself. 'But it's going to be for Amy!' Cream thought as she took it and went to the counter.

She paid for it which wasn't much: $29.87. Cream decided to go the 2nd floor just to see if they had anything better than this present. She went up the moving stares and sighed. 'Aren't I happy to see Amy again?'

_Diamond was leaning against the bricked wall and saw how happy Knuckles was looking as the gang cheered him 'Happy Birthday'! _

'_Well that Echidna won't be birthing at all!' Diamond thought as she felt a evil grin come on her face. She walked to the table and slightly pushed the tables to the left, making all the food on it fall into Rouge's new red dress. Rouge gasped and screamed at what happened to her new dress. "My dress!" Rouge gasped. "It cost me a $100.000 plus tax!" Rouge boomed. Everyone looked at Cream, who was mostly assigned responsible for Diamond. _

Cream stopped when she saw there was a room for food, water, and games. Cream gasped at how beautiful it looked and ran inside. She stopped on her dead tracks when she saw a familiar friend. "Tails?" Cream thought out loud. The fox turned around. "You're in the same shop?" Tails asked surprised. WHOA! "Is there someone else but you?" Cream asked. "Sonic and Knuckles." Tails replied. "Where are they?" Cream asked. "They're out buying something for Amy." Tails said.

"Did you already buy her something?" Cream asked. "No." Tails said gloomy. "But we then decided to make her a welcome party." Tails said in a cheerful voice. "Did you get anything for her?" Tails asked to change the subject about the party. Cream held out the necklace. I hope he likes it, Cream thought as she watched Tails observe it himself. "You know, these should cost a lot." Tails said as he hummed. "It only cost $29." she replied. "Really?" Tails asked confused. Cream nodded.

They stopped when Cream heard a voice. "CREAM!"

Cream jumped a little. "Got to go!" Cream told Tails as she ran to the direction the voice came from. Cream stopped to see Diamond holding two dresses. "Which one should I pick?" Diamond asked the rabbit. Cream frowned. "It's all you wanted me for?" Cream asked. "Yes. But this is important." Diamond told her in a squeaky voice Cream used to have when she was six. "Fine, I pick that one!" Cream said to the left outfit.

It was a blue jacket with a teal shirt and a purple skirt that had butterflies on it.

Cream only picked it because it wasn't to revealing for Diamond and her.

"Fine…" Diamond moaned as she went the changing room to try it on. Cream meanwhile got her attention on something else. She moved back to the game room where Tails was before. Cream looked around to see the colors turn to pink and blue from pink and orange. Cream sighed as she looked down her feet. She sure did miss Amy Rose… her friend. Good think she's back, Cream thought to herself as she went to play some games until she got a little bit bored. She went to the Yogurt shop and bought herself a yogurt. She then went to the exist until she turned around to see another shop.

'A day in the mall…' Cream thought to herself as she went inside the room and found herself in the WOMAN section. Never mind… Cream thought as she turned around to see Tails… but there was also Knuckles and Sonic. As she took a step forward so did Diamond come in. She was holding the different outfit from the one Cream had picked. "Cream!" Diamond yelled. It did not just attract the attention of Cream but also Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails'. "Not again…" Cream moaned as she hopped to Diamond.

"Good. I don't have some money so I need you to buy me this." Diamond said."I wonder why…" Cream said meaning about not having some money. "What did you say?" Diamond asked. "Nothing…" Cream said as she went to grab the outfit and went to buy it. The fox turned around to see Tails and his friends. "Hi!" Diamond said waving her hand. It only made them sweat dropped. "Let's go." Tails mumbled as he went outside with Knuckles and Sonic followed him.

**(For once Sonic wasn't the leader!)**Cream watched as Tails left her alone with Diamond. After that Cream left the shop to wrap the present on a box. Diamond followed when Cream wanted to be alone in the inside. Cream grabbed a small box since it was just a necklace as she ordered Diamond to get her a bow. Diamond did as she was told and watched Cream. Cream wrapped some wallpaper which was pink and wrapped it around to box and then took the ribbon and wrapped it. She took the bow and placed it on the left, right. "You know, that only took for 56 seconds." Diamond told her in a unbelievable tone. "Duh!" Cream said. 'Now she learns how to count.' Cream thought as Diamond's tail moved. She wasn't like Tails who had two tails but just one.

Cream rolled her eyes. 'Sometimes Diamond can get a little dumber and dumber.' Cream thought. Cream giggled as Diamond looked at her dumbfounded. A little bit after that Cream's phone rang. "Hello?" She answered it. "Are you ready?" Tails asked. "For what?" Cream almost forgot. "The PARTY!" It made Cream a little mad to be yelled at. "I'll be there in a minute." Cream said in a harsh tone. She got up and went to her closet and changed into a orange dress.

She went outside her house and walked to used-to-be Amy's apartment.

She opened the door to see Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, and the rest except for Diamond. 'Perfect.' Cream thought as she felt a grin come across her face. "Please tell me Diamond is not coming…" Rouge pleaded as she clasped her hands. "That depends if she finds us." The rabbit responded making the gang groan. "I know… I had to meet her!" Cream said. Cream looked at Sonic who wasn't groaning after all.

"Are you comfortable with Diamond?" Cream asked Sonic.

"Yeah." Sonic replied. Inside, Sonic knew there was something wrong with Diamond.

At first, Diamond was nice. He had remembered. Then, she had become mean and ruined the lives of the whole Sonic Team. 'Is she working for-' His thoughts were erased as they heard a crack. They turned to see the fox come inside. 'She found us!' Cream thought hopeless. "Is this party for me?" Diamond asked surprised. "Nope." Cream said.

"Then for who?" Diamond asked. "Amy…" Cream replied. "Who is this Amy?" Diamond asked curious.

"No one you know!" Rouge said as she crossed her arms to her chest. "Rouge!" Cream said. I just hope Amy gets here faster and sooner! Cream thought as she felt her back start to sweat.

Suddenly they heard the door crack wide open. It revealed a pink hedgehog coming inside.

"AMY!" Everyone cheered as Amy felt some balloons float around everywhere. "You're back!" Cream said running to give Amy a hug. Amy returned it but confused. "Cream? Is that you?" Amy asked confused. "Yes." the rabbit replied not breaking the hug.

"Amy!" Rouge said hugging the hedgehog. Amy felt herself blush at how everyone was acting toward her. "I missed you so much!" Rouge added as she squeezed her even more. "I can't… breathe…" Amy choked the sentence out. Rouge stopped hugging her. "Sorry." she apologize as she turned to see that it was one of the boys turn. Tails stepped in and ran to hug Amy. "I missed you Amy." Tails said as she hugged her. "So did I." Amy said returning the hug.

Forgotten… and behind Amy… was Diamond… who was confused as ever! Diamond watched everyone hug Amy one by one as she was there forgotten. "Who wants cake?!" Diamond heard Tails ask everyone. Everyone ran into the kitchen except her. Amy was cutting the cake when Diamond came into the kitchen and screamed: WHAT IS GOING ON? Everyone turned their heads to see Diamond confused. "I forgot all about you.." Cream said in a smile as she turned to Amy.

"This is Diamond… Amy… Diamond… and Amy!" Cream said.

"Well hi Diamond…" Amy said feeling awkward.

"Can someone tell us what is going on?" Diamond asked in an angry tone. It didn't take long for Cream to explain about the moving thing to Diamond. "Oh.." Diamond said. "I thought it was going to be something important." Diamond said. Rouge gasped at it. "This is important to us." Rouge said as she got hot. "Well, you guys made a stupid party just for her?" Diamond asked eyeing Amy. Amy took a step back. 'This fox is hard to get.' Amy thought as Rouge gasped more. "That's it!" Rouge finally yelled.

Rouge chased Diamond up the stairs and down the stairs. Diamond went to the kitchen when BAM! She returned with the whole cake on her face. "The cake!" Amy gasped. "Oops." was all the fox had to say. "But… accidents happen." she continued as she licked the cake off. Rouge and Cream were probably the only ones to notice Amy trying to fight back some tears.

Her welcome party was ruined…

'Stupid party for her?'  
The cake…

It was all ruined because of that stupid fox! Amy thought as she took another step back. How could the gang handle that monster? Angry thoughts came up to Amy. Cream went to Amy's side to comfort her. Sonic turned around to see the sad Amy. He went to Amy as every one else went to clean Diamond's face off and check if there was more cake or if Diamond had just licked it all. Sonic sat next to Amy as she tried to comfort her.

"Great… my welcome party is ruined because of her! Who met her anyways?" Amy asked through her tears. "I did…" Cream answered as guilt came pass her. If she did not meet Diamond nothing could've of happen…

And if nothing didn't happen everyone would be happy…

But there was something else. Vanilla wanted Cream to be friends with Diamond because when Vanilla was around Diamond acted like a sweet angle. 'I should've brought my mom 'cause then nothing would of happen.' Cream thought. I feel like a fool, Cream thought. "Cream?" Sonic asked to get the rabbit's attention. "Huh?" Cream's head shot up. "Nothing…" Sonic said as he carried Amy to her room. There was still her old bed she used to be in and sleep in. Sonic placed her down on her bed. Without even thinking, he softly placed his lips on her sweet ones. He felt sparks fly on it as she so did felt but with butterflies also. She kissed back and wrapped her hands around him. Suddenly, Amy pushed him off. "I'm so sorry Sonic, but…"

'But what?' His mind went crazy with the word 'but'.

"I have a boyfriend." She told him as she felt ashamed. His heart broke.

"A boyfriend?" He asked again. She nodded in his response. He slowly got up and went to sit down on the other chair. He dared to ask. "What's his name?" "Dexter… Dexter the Hedgehog." Amy replied gloomily.

"I'm sorry, Amy." Sonic apologized. "It's OK, Sonic." Amy said as she smiled at him. "To tell you the truth, this was actual my first kiss." Amy said as she blushed madly. "It is?' Sonic asked her. She nodded in response. "And I thought you were dating…" he joked. "We never thought about kissing." Amy replied.

He frowned. "Okay." Sonic said not believing her.

"And I hope you don't mind but he's coming tomorrow and I wanted you to meet him." Amy said in a soft tone. 'He might say no.' Amy thought as she looked at Sonic.

"I hope he likes chili dogs!" Sonic said as he winked at her. She giggled. "So, does that mean yes?" Amy asked him. "You bet."

**Don't like it, it's not your fault. I told you I suck at stories. But review if you want. I know Dexter sounds familiar....! **


End file.
